El gato y el pintor
by KismusCreed
Summary: Hola amigos, soy Kismus y este es mi primer Oneshot debo advertir que este oneshot es triste, anoche mientras buscaba una canción, encontré una llamada 'K' de la banda 'Bump of chicken' una banda Jrock al leer la historias me inspiro para escribir este oneshot, la verdad fue una canción bastante buena y a su vez triste, trate de plasmar la canción en mi fanfic, espero le gusten


Titulo: El gato y el Pintor

Autor: KismusCreed

Genero: Aventura, Drama

Advertencia: Este fanfic es original y es mío, solo le pertenece en parte a la banda ''Bump of chicken'' que me inspiro a escribirlo, también a Masashi Kishimoto por prestarme a sus personajes, el personaje del gato si es mio

Agradecimiento: Gracias Kuro Gami (Youtuber) que me hizo entender mas la historia, También a mi chica por que simplemente la amo hehe, también a mi gata Shiro, que ahora esta en un lugar mejor

Un gato negro camina por la una gran calle, manteniendo su cola erguida que era su gran orgullo majestuoso por su apariencia el gato era destetado, las personas le arrogaban piedras a su cuerpo, que se perdían en la oscuridad.

Gato: siempre soy maltratado, la gente al verme solo me apedrea, no soy mas que un gato negro... no tengo derecho a vivir en este mundo?

Gente: largo! -lanzaba piedra al cuerpo del pobre gato que aullaba de dolor

Corriendo va ese gato negro, que parece un rayo de oscuridad de aquel pueblo era solitario ser, su vida no era bien recibida por ser un gato negro todo creían que debía alejarse, la gente de Japón son muy Supersticiosa, estos gatos o se mataban o se cazaban

Estas es la historia de este Gato

Un gato de muy orgulloso ser, el prefería estar solo, se sentía mejor así era una molestia estar preocupándose por los demás, ya que los demás solo en contra de el

Un día un chico, un joven pintor lo sujeto entre sus brazos, su gran sonrisa le daba un saludo

Gato: ... Suéltame humano! -decía que para el chico era maullidos-

Humano: hola mi pequeño amigo, creo que tu y yo somos iguales -sonríe-

Gato: -Nervioso- Dije que me sueltes!

Humano: Te ves algo agitado -tomándolo con las manos-

Era obvio que el Joven no entendía lo que tanto su lenguaje de ''nya'' y su lenguaje corporal le informaban a este Joven

Humano: -lo alzo entre sus brazos mientras caminaba

El gato, comenzó a moverse entres los brazos de aquel muchacho, rasguñando su manos y antebrazos y escapo

y corría al sendero de la soledad

Gato: -Bramia- aléjate, aléjate de mi, no te acerques a mi -decía este mientras corría y corría

lejos de aquella Figura joven-

Como confiar en estos seres, si siempre me han maltratado, pensaba el gato sin mirar atrás mientras sus patas rozaban la pradera verde de esa mañana ardiente

Gato: -respiraba exhausto- ... no..

Humano: hey esperar -detrás corriendo-

Por mas que el gato corría, este muchacho le alcanzaba los pasos, por mas que este tomaba rutas alternativa, este se acercaba

Humano: Ven pequeño -acorralando aquel gato enojado-

Gato: suéltame!

Luego de un tiempo, el muchacho y el gato vivieron junto, el Joven pintor pintaba hermosos paisaje que delicadamente firmaba con su nombre, Sai

habían pasado días juntos, que ambos jugaba, este chico tomaba su pincel y se la pasaba por las patas aquel animal, y este correspondía jugueteando de espalda al piso, el y el muchacho habían establecido un lazo, un lazo muy fuerte

Sai: te tengo una pequeña sorpresa, pequeñín -decía el sonriente pintor-

Gato: que sorpresa? -se preguntaba inseguramente el gato en su mente-

Sai: -tomo su pincel al que baño con pintura negra y comenzó con su lienzo- no se vale mirar -apartaba el gato con su mano-

Gato: vamos déjame saber que es, vamos -el gato impaciente se trataba de escabullir entre la mano del joven para observar que pintaba en aquel lienzo-

Sai: Gato, haz pasado un tiempo conmigo así que he decido -tomo el lienzo, y este sonríe-

Gato: -en su mente- que? -pensaba un tanto curioso-

Sai: -este le muestra lo que dibujaba en el lienzo-

ILUST

Sai: Es tu Nombre!

Gato: -sus ojos eran como platos- Iust...

Sai gusto! -sonríe complacido

El cuaderno de dibujo de aquel muchacho era blanco y negro, muchos dibujos era de ese gato negro, el y su gato dibujan y se divertían, en gato sin querer se manchaba sus patas de pintura y pensaba los lienzo del chico, este solo sonreía haciendo lo mismo con su manos y ese lienzo lo colocaron como adorno en su sala sobre la chimenea de una cabaña temporal

Ya era la primera Nevada juntos, el chico le gustaba estar cerca del gato y el gato estar cerca de su primer amigo, un amigo de verdad

Un día, el muchacho cae enfermó por su pobreza, no era muy exitoso sus cuadros y era su único ingreso casi nadie le compraba sus lienzos, Nadie compraba cuadros de gatos negros, gatos de mala suerte.

Este tomo con su mano temblorosa, y entre lagrimas pero manteniendo su sonrisa que tenia y este escribió una carta y le dijo al gato:

Sai: Corre! Corre!

Ilust: -observando la carta-

Sai: Corre! entrégale esta carta, ella espera mi regreso

Su novia, que le dijo, que iría a por perseguir su sueños ser pintor, y estaba esperaba su regreso con ánimos y ansias hace mucho que había viajado por una promesa de volver.

El muchacho, tomo la carta y la puso entre la boca del felino, sonriendo

Ilust: porque? por que solo me dibujas a mi? soy solo un gato negro -decía este-

Sai: No se dices, pero no te preocupes estaré bien, alguien comprar -toce- unos de nuestros lienzos e iré al galeno cercano, solo corre y lleva esta carta...

Ilust: -salió corriendo de aquella habitación, para cumplir el encargo del muy cada vez mal semblante del muchacho

Su cuerpo se enfrió...

Mientras el gato corría por los prados nevados, recordaba los momentos juntos aquel pintor, ese que le enseño que el cariño, la compasión, el calor y amabilidad, dicen que la soledad solo es un camina temporal que si llega alguien a nuestros corazones este ardera en llamas de fuerza y se prendera haciéndonos sentir vivos

Ilust: -corre, corre- se me esta resbalando aprieta mas con sus colmillos la carta- debo no parar...

El gato corrió montañas de nieves, hasta que resbalo y la carta se quedo mas arriba de donde cayo

Ilust: -sube la fría colina- no... no debo perderte esto, se lo prometí, debo cumplirle -este sentía húmedos sus ojos a pesar que no había lluvia-

Este tomo de nuevo la carta y la apretó lo mas fuerte que podía, no iba fracasar en la promesa de su amigo fallecido

Cada vez que el gato pasaba por los pueblos, los Niños le miraban

Niños: MIREN! es el sirviere del demonio -corren detrás del gatos-

Ilust: -respiración alterada-

Niños: denle en la cabeza vamos, denle -le lanzaba piedras, con tirachinas-

Ilust: hyaan... hyaa -este gemía de dolor mientras que sin parar seguía corriendo a su destino-

Niños: El demonio, el demonio!

Ilust: no importa como me llamen, yo tengo un nombre que jamás podrán quitarme nadie...

ILUST

Él me llamo Ilust -se repetia el gato en su mente-

Ilust: El único que me dio su calor, Quizás haya alguna razón de por que yo haya existido, tal vez nací para lo que mi boca tengo que hacer! -decía el gato mientras corria por la calles sin parar-

Ya muy herido, habían pasado ya 2 días

Él muy ya herido gato por fin había llegado al pueblo natal de aquel pintor que tanto quiso, ya solo había pocos metros recordaba chica que en el lienzo el chico dibujaba un día mientras la recordaba con suspiros profundos

Y corrió... y cayo.. apenas podría ya levantarse de los insulto y la violencia que un hombre del lugar con una patada le dio una bienvenida.. se levanto de todas maneras a seguir directo a su objetivo sin importar que la gente por detrás lo buscan

Ilust: No... -adolorido por la dura bienvenida- debo seguir, soy (nombre del gato) por el debo seguir

La velocidad del gato ya no era la misma de antes, este apenas solo podría arrastrar su patas y que apoyaba frágilmente el piso, pero este no paraba, al fondo vio una chica saliendo de una casa que el chico había pintado, era allí...

Ilust: llegue... estas es.. esta es...es...

...

Salto a los brazos de la chica que se encontraba saliendo

Murió... entre su cuerpo frio estaba aquella Carta, que la chica tomo

*Lo siento, no he podido volver, no puedo cumplir la promesa que te había hecho

Te dije que volvería y que al volver vendría con no solo nada mas mi éxito, sino con una enorme sortija... te lo prometí pero no puedo cumplirte lo siento tanto... quiero que te quedes con mi gato Ilust es un gran gato durante mi tiempo duros me acompañado incluso en mi fracaso, no ha comido bien ya que no tenia mucho te pido que por favor lo alimentes a él encanta el pescado sin cabeza

Te amo Ino  
Cuídate, no llores debajo del lienzo que te regalo cuando éramos novios hay algo para ti, te ayudara con los problemas de unos varios meses, nos veremos algún día*

Entre lagrimas ,la chica tomo al gato y lo enterró en el jardín...

Donde las flores de la primera primavera marcaban alrededor de una lapida en aquel jardín, donde Marcaba Ilust.


End file.
